Naruto: Emperor of Blades Redux
by Akuma Emperor of War
Summary: Remixed! Naruto is banished by the connivance of the Civilian Council post-successful-Sauske retrieval. He then heads to the true land of his ancestors, the Land of Blades. Harem, Multi-Crossover, Imperial, OCs, and bashing are all present. However there will be differences from the previous version in many ways.
1. Prologue

Deathwatch: Yo, what's up people! As many of you may know we are restarting this fic, as such this chapter, besides being a reintroduction, will also tell you what to expect. Now before we get to that do you have anything to say Gundam Epiyon?

Gundam Epyon:I think we made the right choice in doing a redux. This story will not have any gundam or advanced things like that, there will be advanced items but not that advanced anyway hope you all enjoy this.

Deathwatch: Alright now that that's out of the way here's what to expect from this rewrite. Naruto will still be banished Post-Sasuke retrieval. The blond is still hiding his true power. The Empire is still loosely based on Bladestorm, Dynasty Warriors, and Samurai Warriors in the lands and characters. Naruto still has some of the same pairings as last time.

Now for the differences. The Empire is less reliant on chakra; the Generals, officers, and shinobi still have it but the populace at large doesn't need it. The Empire's war-machine is varied in tech level; meaning there may be advanced firearms and cannons, but Swords and other weapons will still be prevalent for the first ten chapters or so. There will be a smaller harem. ROOT will be strong, but will get annihilated in there attack. Kushina might not be a prisoner. THERE WILL BE NO SUPER ARMOR OR BEAM WEAPONS! There will be a clearly defined enemy to fight in this fic. There will only be a relative few outside the Empire who are "Good Guys." The Empire will be forced to fight a massive multi front war. The OCs that appear will be more defined in their roles and they will not be as powerful. And finally the position of the Empire on the map; they are now far to the south of the Land of Fire and the land of Hot Water, however size wise they are still the same.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demonic/Deity/Curse Seal/Summon/Armored/Narrator Speech**

_**Demonic/Deity/Curse seal/Summon thoughts**_

The Land of Blades, an isolated place where few from the Elemental Nations dare go; at the present it is little more then a patchwork quilt of warring states. Each trying to assert superiority over their neighbors, and then the entire land; however it was not always like this.

Long ago, in the time of the Riduko Sennin, the Land of Blades was united under one ruler, the Golden Emperor. Little is known about this near mythical ruler, but what is known is a mix of lies and truth. Some say the Emperor was a benevolent ruler with nothing but the best interests of his Empire at heart; others say he was a tyrant who was more monster than man.

But what is true is that without the Emperor the land fell apart, splitting into numerous warring factions. The two biggest factions have been in a state of constant warfare for the past one hundred years; the Principalities of Zeon and Belka, or France and England as they were once known. In fact one of the numerous skirmishes that had occurred over the last hundred years is happening right now.

**Land of Blades: Border between Zeon and Belka**

Two lines of soldiers in armor were drawn up on opposite sides of a North-South running valley. The lines were made of everything from peasants with spears to knights on horseback. The side on the west had red trim on their armor and clothes while the eastern side had blue. The two sides were glaring at each other, until at some unknown signal the knights charged at each other. The other forces quickly began to fight as well. Except for one group of blue trimmed soldiers; their commander, who had an open faced helmet and was clad in chain mail armor, then turned to them while lifting his long sword and spoke in a slight cockney accent: "Forward into battle!"

The unit charged forward and encountered another unit of similarly armed red trimmed soldiers. The captain of that unit was dressed in padded and spiked leather armor with an open faced conical helm that had a nose guard; he too was armed with a long sword. The captains recognized each other as soon as they crossed blades. The blue trimmed one spoke first: "Eh? Were you not with the Zeonic forces?"

The red garbed captain then responded as he pushed away before attacking yet again, he spoke with a slight Zeonic accent but in a deeper voice: "Three battles ago certainly! Now I fight for Belka!" The two were still fighting while all around them soldiers and knights died from any number of causes; everything from sword wounds to arrows to primitive gunshots. As they clashed again and started to struggle for dominance the red garbed captain spoke again: "Zeon, Belka, or any of the other warring factions in this land; I go wherever the coin is greatest! That is the life of a mercenary!" The Zeon serving mercenary spoke in a slightly tired voice: "There's no right or wrong anymore." The Belkan serving merc then spoke with slight amusement: "Indeed! The Sun doth continue to rise, and afterwards set; and yet it seems as if time itself doth stand still!"

Unfortunately before we can see the end of the battle the field fades away, covered in dust and smoke.

**Sparked into existence by the conflict over the true heir to the throne of Zeon, one of the primary Principalities with in the Land of Blades, a brutal conflict has lasted for almost one Hundred Years. This conflict is not an isolated incident either. The entire land of Blades has been in conflict over who would rule the provinces and ultimately the Land of Blades itself. Each side in these wars has exhausted themselves and now need to rely on the cunning, skill, heroism, and in some cases sheer ruthlessness of mercenaries. Now one more intrepid Soul resolves to enter this land of bloodshed and death to end the seemingly eternal war that wracks the land. But our story doesn't begin with tales of heroism, victory, and sacrifice; no it starts with one of the blackest days in the history of Konoha; the day of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's Banishment for succeeding in returning Sasuke Uchiha, the last scion of the famed Uchiha clan.**

**Konoha's Council Chambers: The day immediately after the Sasuke retrieval mission**

The chambers were in an uproar. In the center of the chamber in chains was Naruto Uzumaki; he had to be supported by two ANBU loyal only to the Hokage because of how weak he was after waking up that morning, getting two Chidoris to the gut and then walking back from the Valley of the End while carrying an unconscious Uchiha can do that to a person.

Around the chamber were the clan heads, the civilian council, the elders, and the Godamie Hokage, Tsunade Senju. But besides the whole Naruto in chains bit it was pretty much an ordinary meeting. The civilians and elders _demanding_ Naruto's head on a silver platter or his exile for hurting the Uchiha; that was a new one but the others like for being a demon, being uncontrollable, or just disrespectful were old ones. But all Naruto could think off was: _"Blah, blah, blah their really idiotic for underestimating the Yondaime's expertise and the power of the Shinigami aren't they? I mean really, you must be retarded to think a god couldn't hold a seal together and do his job. Bah, not like they'll win this time if they haven't already."_

The Clans and Hokage shooting the idiots down at every turn; but this time the Civilians and Elders had a trump card. One that they all too gleefully played: "I'm afraid that the decision is out of your hands Tsunade." Danzo said with a slight sneer: "The Fire Daimyo agrees with us that the boy is too dangerous to even have in the Land of Fire. Instead of execution like we wanted though he is to be banished for all eternity from the Land of Fire; upon pain of death if he ever returns."

The Clan's, Tsunade, and the few friends he had who were watching what was happening were horrified at this turn of events. Tsunade looked about ready to start a killing spree; but a mirthless chuckle from Naruto froze her in her tracks, it was such an alien sound to come from the blonde throat that she had to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

Naruto, once he finished chuckling, gained a look which was of a man who had seen it all, and done it all, before speaking: "I know why you're exiling me." He said in such a calm tone that it froze the blood of those present; he then pointed at the Elders: "It's not about the Kyuubi for you Elders, although it is for the Civilian Council. You're exiling me because you believe that my disappearance will cause you to be safe when the Akatsuki comes for me. 'After all if the target isn't here why would they attack,' is one of your reasoning that you use to sleep soundly. But that's not the underlying reason though; you fear change."

When he said this, the others in the room looked at the Elders and saw them go deathly white, but Naruto continued on regardless: "I can see it in the eyes of each of you who called for my banishment or execution. Not only do you fear change but you fear the very _possibility_ of change. Very well, if you want me gone then I'll leave. But I want my real name listed when you do so."

Danzo and the Elders looked like they were about to have cardiac arrests at that point; but Tsunade was grinning, she wanted vengeance for her surrogate son: "Alright Naruto, for the record what is your real name?" Naruto returned the grin, and chuckled malevolently: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki _Namikaze_. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and I am only a Shadow Clone."

His true name had frozen the entire proceedings; but the fact that he was a mere Shadow Clone caused a new uproar, understandably so since it meant he could be anywhere, which was quickly silenced so that Tsunade could ask _the _question: "What do you mean? You can't be one. I checked your life signs this morning and you were as alive as we are."

SC Naruto smirked: "The boss knew that some bull crap would happen like this; so he decided to leave before some idiots decide to send their subordinates after him." Here he glared at Danzo, who fidgeted in his seat: _"How did that brat know"_ However before any more scrutiny could be added to him, the SC continued speaking: "By now he could be anywhere from Iwa to the Land of Blades. Enjoy trying to hunt him down and the political shit storm you just walked into." With that final word the clone dispersed, leaving behind a maelstrom of chaos and confusion.

**Land of Blades: A river between Belka and Zeon**

In the Land of Blades a certain blonde smirked as he got the memories from his Shadow Clone; he actually laughed at the dumb shit the council thought they could pull! He knew that he would eventually have to return one day, after all Akatsuki wouldn't eliminate themselves, but as its savior/ally or its destroyer was entirely up to the future to decide, and how pissed off they made him through their actions between now and then as well as how they acted when he returned. For now though he had his mothers scroll to read, and with it find the hidden throne of the Golden Emperor, also known as the Mercenary General.

It had come as a bit of a surprise when he found out that his ancestor on his mother's side united Land of Blades into the Empire of Blades, before he was betrayed by his generals. However he first had to find the two swords of his ancestor; Excalibur, a bastard sword that seemed to be made of liquid silver because of how the light played off the blade, and Durendal, his ancestor's two handed sword that was used while on horseback and against horsemen while on foot. Once that happened none would be able to dispute his position as Emperor, and his goal to reunite the lands and make them strong again like they once were would become a reality.

In an underground facility, a bandaged mummy like man was seething that he had lost the Kyubbi jinchuriki to control. He had already sent out ten squads of his best Root ANBU to find the jinchuriki to bring back for him to control and start his plan to rule the world.

So what do you guys think of the re-write?

R&R


	2. Unified and Konoha begins to make a move

Deathwatch: Well we're back, and starting with the final battle of the "Unification War," the battle of Sekigahara, before anyone complains most places will revert to real world names because it's easier to write that way. For future reference the Northern lands in the Land of Blades are more like the Elementals culturally and design wise, or Asian; but the South is more European. Also there is a long ass AN incoming this chpt. Anything to add before we get started Gundam Epyon White Samurai, or as I like to call you "Mr. Too Many Names for Your Own Good," formerly known as Gundam Epiyon?

Gundam Epyon White Samurai: Just that I can't wait till the ban is lifted and an MA rating system is added. Mainly because I have some graphic violence scenes in my head ready to write, and can't _really_ use them until the ban is lifted and the MA system is put on this site.

AN: Only one review that needs to be addressed. "Leaf Ranger," I am very sorry to say that if you are hoping to see Hinata in the harem, and this goes for all of you, then you can just leave now. We will never do Naruto x Hinata, if you want to know why then here are our reasons.

1. Extremely overused pairing. Filter it into the criteria and you get 430 pages with 25 stories per page, that's 10,750 stories with that pairing (not even counting those in crossovers). Compare that to the pairing of Naruto x Female Kyuubi, only has 60 pages with 25 stories per page that is only 1500 stories (which of that, not all are female Kyuubi and not all are pairing stories). And people have the nerve to review saying that Fem!Kyuubi is overdone...

2. Ridiculous settings. Hinata loves Naruto because she admired him throughout the academy as a source of inspiration and courage, correct? Then please tell me why the fuck that a Naruto who had been trained away from the village during his childhood, still has Hinata falling for him when he comes back to take the Gennin Exams? That's the same as saying she is a shallow fangirl attracted to looks and 'coolness'...

3. Ridiculous OOCness. Naruto influenced by Kyuubi to leave the village, develops a deep set hatred for Konoha, falls for Hinata? Da fuck did I just read? Naruto banished by the village, joins another village, and marries Hinata? What the fuck? Naruto banished for failing the Sasuke retrieval mission, Hinata just ups and decides to abandon her family, friends and village to follow him? The same Hinata who couldn't form a coherent sentence in his presence?

4. Naruto himself. Many NaruHina fans fail to see Naruto as an actual living character, choosing to blindly look at Hinata only. Naruto has his own feelings and preferences, which has been shown in canon. It's quite obvious that Naruto's personality quirks are a mixture of his parents, his expressive, out-spoken and brash attitude from Kushina. His learning curve, battle instincts, ramen obsession and taste in women from Minato. Name a redhead in Konoha... none right? Name the closest person with reddish hair... Sakura right? Minato loves Kushina's red hair and Naruto has a crush/love on Sakura, whose hair is the closest thing to red in their village.

5. Naruto's feelings. Due to his lack of a proper upbringing in canon, Naruto is basically ill-informed and dense like a rock. Despite that, he clearly expresses his feelings for Sakura (not saying we support NaruSaku, just a logical explanation of canon). What NaruHina fans are doing is taking a one-sided relationship and declaring that it is mutual, which is not the case at all! When has Naruto ever shown any form of attraction to Hinata, better yet, HOW many times have they actually interacted with each other? He obviously is not attracted to Hinata so please stop the 'a beautiful girl with midnight blue hair in a hime-styled cut and lavender eyes, he knew it was love at first sight'... Naruto has seen Hinata multiple times... none of which has EVER left him googly-eyed...

6. Hinata's confession. Naruto completely ignored it... not even bothering to confront her about it after the defeat of Nagato. Hell, he didn't even bother to check up on her condition... (I know Nagato had revived everyone but if he cared, he would have shown at least some form of concern).

7. Hinata's feelings. Her love stemmed from admiration, she admired him for his persistent attitude and courage. She claims that watching him improve makes her want to better herself, using him as a source of inspiration. Now does that sound like lovers love or sisterly love hmm? Very much like how a younger sister idolizes her 'amazing' elder brother and trying to improve so as to impress him and gain his approval hmm? Her feelings are easy to write-off as sisterly...

8. Younger years. Where the fucking hell was this so called 'true love' of hers when Naruto was down from the constant abuse, not saying physical mind you but being treated as if you weren't even human qualifies as abuse, or in need of a friend? Hiding behind some tree or stalking him, never where she could help him.

Go ahead and bitch if you want but it's the truth, so get out now if you like Hinata!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demonic/Deity/Curse Seal/Summon/Armored/Narrator Speech**

_**Demonic/Deity/Curse seal/Summon thoughts**_

**Two years later: Principality of Idate, in the area around the village of Sekigahara**

It had been a long and bloody two years, however during that time the land had become more unified. Now instead of the dozens of principalities fighting for supremacy only two forces remained, and the Land was divided between them. The Northern lands, Idate Russia China and several smaller Principalities that had been absorbed into those three, were controlled by Ieyasu Tokugawa, named after the legendary unifier of Idate.

The Southern lands, Zeon Belka Prussia Latium and numerous other smaller principalities that had been merged into those three, were controlled by the self proclaimed: "Emperor of Blades." Little was known about the man, the only concrete thing anyone knew was that he was a foreigner and wielded the two blades of the original Emperor while claiming those blades to be his birthright.

Tokugawa knew that if the claims of this upstart were true then his forces would dissolve very quickly. Even in this day and age many owed loyalty to the Emperor and his family, so if he was fighting the one who could be the heir to the throne then his forces would melt away like snow before the summer heat. However for now it was not known if the man was who he claimed to be, so his army was ready to fight.

Tokugawa decided to position his forces, a total of three hundred thousand men, on the hills and mountains surrounding the critical town of Sekigahara. The town in and of itself wasn't much; however, it straddled the main roadway between the North and South. As such any army would have to pass through the town to attack.

He also positioned the few field artillery pieces, some small ballistae and cannons, in the center of his forces, to ensure they could cover the main road. He positioned the majority of his elite Samurai in the center as well; while the flanks were held by Arahsigaru, or foot soldiers; and on the extreme left and right of his army was his force of forty thousand horsemen.

In all Tokugawa felt confident that his forces could defeat the Southern Army of this "Emperor of Blades." However that confidence would soon be tested.

**An Hour Later:**

Huge dust clouds filled the horizon, marking the progress of an impossibly large army as it moved north towards Sekigahara. At the head of the massive column of troops were men armed and armored in the exact same way the Legions, full plate armor modeled after old Gothic Armor from the late Middle Ages with tower shields that were made of layers of oak and iron a short steel sword that could extend from two feet in length blade wise to three feet and two javelins, the Emperor used to initially unify the land.

Behind the Legionaries came a massive group of Pikemen, armed with an eighteen foot long spear with what amounted to a double-headed axe stuck beneath a spear-tip as the main damage inflictor, they were clad in heavier and more protective versions of the Legionaries' armor to make up for the lack of a shield.

There were also columns of Halberdiers, men in equally heavy armor armed with the same shield as the Legionaries and a seven foot long version of the pike that could be wielded one or two handedly, they were the elite shock troops of the Southern Army.

Most of the Infantry units mentioned so far came from either Prussia or Latium (the old name for Roman Controlled territory), however the ranged troops, kitted out in lesser armor then the other units, were from Belka, a land that maintained archery and every other form of ranged combat a their primary means of attack. Most of them were armed with seven foot tall Longbows made of Yew, but a small number were armed with flint-lock rifles enabling them to act as snipers and officer killers.

The bulk of the cavalry, all of them decked out in heavy armor and equipped with a lance and sword as well as a shield, was provided by Zeon, which much like the nation of France before the advent of chakra served as the premier land of knights.

And finally rounding out the force was a massive artillery train, with weapons ranging from light cannons and small ballistae all the way up to giant city smashing guns. The majority of the weapons were provided by the city state of Nebuleung, an independent city within Prussia renowned for their weapon making expertise.

But the real intimidation factor, besides the fact the Southern lands were completely united and their best were in the field was this fact. Tokugawa was out numbered four to one, by an army of one million six hundred thousand soldiers. It was the largest force assembled by one of the powers since the Empire's dissolution over one hundred years ago.

The Imperials formed their line in an exact mirror of Tokugawa's, but the majority of the Pikemen were hidden on the flanks where they would be able to easily destroy Tokugawa's heavy cavalry, allowing the Northern army's lines to be rolled up by a pincer maneuver of Knights.

The battle opened when the Imperial artillery opened fire, pining down the Tokugawa center and supporting a simultaneous infantry assault made of fifty thousand Legionaries. The Legionaries quickly covered the half a mile without suffering any casualties; and as they got to within fifty yards of the Tokugawa lines the supporting artillery fire stopped, to ensure that there would be no 'friendly fire' casualties.

When the fire stopped the Tokugawa arose from their positions and charged the Imperials. But before the two lines could collide, the Imperial Legionaries tossed their two javelins into the tightly packed Tokugawa lines, killing thousands. The legionaries then drew their short swords, and awaited the Tokugawa with their shields at the ready to block the downward strikes of their foes before countering with a stab to the gut or other vulnerable area.

While the infantry fought it out in the center, on the flanks the Imperial Knights charged right at their Northern Counterparts. The horsemen fought for a while, before at some unknown signal the Imperial Knights withdrew back towards their own lines. This caused the Tokugawa cavalry, undisciplined despite their obvious skill, to pursue them, right into the waiting trap of Imperial Pikemen.

The Tokugawa didn't know what hit them, soon enough the Samurai were either all captured or dead. With the flanks now clear nearly the entire Imperial Army, over one million men and women, advanced in step. The Tokugawa, driven more by desperation then good sense by now, charged down to engage the Imperials in a bloody melee.

The Imperial Legionaries proved themselves superior to the Samurai of Idate, and the numerous other units subordinated to them, due to their intense training and fighting method. For every Legionary that fell at least two Samurai would fall under the blade of the dead soldier. The kill ratio was even more in favor of the Imperials when it came to units like the die-hard Legio X Equestris.

But the Legionaries were not the only ones to prove their superiority compared to the Tokugawa forces. The Halberdier units sliced through Tokugawa's elite guard, most of which were either armed with No-Dachis or a Katana Wakazi combo, with ease. Once they reached Tokugawa himself the Halberds formed a ring around him where they waited until their leader would arrive to deal with Tokugawa.

The Longbowmen of Belka also played a key role in the bloody battle once it began in earnest, raining death upon the Tokugawa ranks with thousands upon thousands of arrows. Their efforts decimated many of Tokugawa's units that he was counting on to be able to hold the Imperials off until reinforcements could arrive in the form of his son's army as well as his loyal retainers that had gathered armies of their own to help.

But the Knights of Zeon, and the other Southern lands, were the most lethal part of the Imperial forces now that they didn't have to guard the flanks. They easily cut through the vulnerable flanks of the Tokugawa infantry, causing panic and massive casualties among the poorly trained peasant soldiers that formed the majority of Ieyasu's army which routed the army.

Ieyasu was four foot tall; slightly pudgy; clad in blue steel Samurai Armor; and armed with a spear that could shoot cannonballs; however he was a foot taller in his armor because of his 'Shogun' helmet's giant peak-like point. And at this moment he sat calmly in the middle of the Imperial Halberdiers, he knew that he was neither free nor a prisoner yet so there must be a reason for this. And at that moment a six foot six figure in a complex suit of armor that covered the wearer completely in plate armor (look up Deathwatch's story "Naruto: Lord of the Phantom Court," then recolor the cover image silver where its black and gold where its white and that's the armor), and on the figures back was the legendary sword Durendal and at his side was Excalibur.

Tokugawa spoke with a faint tone of annoyance: "What do you want? Have you come to taunt me before finishing me off yourself?"

The Emperor snorted: "Are you that stupid Tokugawa? Your more useful to me alive then dead. I have a proposition for you but first lets head somewhere that doesn't affect our judgments, like the inn down in the village below us for example."

A half an hour later found the two rulers sitting at a private table talking about everything from philosophy to warfare. However soon enough Ieyasu turned the conversation to why the two were talking in the first place: "So what is this proposition that you were referring to?"

Here the Emperor paused to consider how to word it to the prideful man in front of him. He finally decided to put it bluntly: "The offer is this; you and your lineage shall swear allegiance to me and my lineage for as long as my family rules. In return Idate shall belong to you and your descendents for as long as they live and are loyal to the throne."

Tokugawa thought for a minute: "So in return for my allegiance, and that of my family, Idate shall be mine for eternity?"

Here the Emperor smiled benignly as he responded: "You would answer to me, and my heirs, but yes Idate would be yours."

Tokugawa quickly agreed to the terms, especially after the Emperor explained that this was a move to secure stability since the people might obey him they would obey him all the more eagerly if they were directly ruled by a man, or woman, they respected.

**Konoha: A week after the battle:**

For the past two years things had gotten worse in Konoha; mostly because all the alliances that Konoha had gained from missions that Naruto was on had all but been shredded by the other villages, countries, and towns they were from. The only one left even remotely intact was the one with Suna, but that was all but hanging on by a thread since Suna refused to help except during war times.

Another thing that happened was that a year after Naruto had left, a huge scroll was found at the North gate of Konoha. When the Hokage had it opened over two hundred bodies with blank masks with word "Ne" on them fell out. The bodies were mutilated in the worst possible way, mostly by sword wounds, and the faces under the masks were missing their eyes with the faces twisted in looks of horror the eyes were in a bag that fell out of the scroll as well. When the Civvies saw this they all but threw up what they had for the past week.

Other things that had happened is that in the past two years Jiraya had been trying to get spies into the Land of Blades, but never had any luck. Nearly every time he tried the spy would either never show up again or would come back stating they would not risk their lives in that land of chaos and death any longer. The last spy reported that the war was over; but that he would be unable to work there any longer because the Imperials had established an especially thorough and ruthless counter-espionage unit which was hunting down and eliminating spies and traitors with extreme prejudice, no matter the age race or gender of the spy/traitor.

Right now Tsunade was in the middle of a council meeting; seething at what the civvies were implying she do now and was finally at the snapping point.

The one to finally push her to her snapping point was a certain pink haired _thing,_ you can't exactly call her a banshee a howler monkey o any other insult cause that is an insult to the insult: "We, the Council, demand that you send some shinobi to the Land of Blades, and discover who is in charge and force them into an alliance with us."

Tsunade's fist smashed straight through the table in front of her silencing the room: "YOU! DEMAND! ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DEMAND ANYTHING OF THE HOKAGE! I AM THE LEADER HERE AND GUESS WHAT COCK-FAGS? IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING DICTATORSHIP, NOT A DEMOCRACY! I AM THE LEADER AND YOU ALL ARE MY BITCHES! TRY AND ORDER ME AROUND AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT IBIKI AND ANKO HAVE SOME EARLY BIRTHDAY AND CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? OR DO I NEED TO DRAW YOU A FUCKING DIAGRAM?"

Tsunade was so mad that people thought they saw a demonic version of her in a silhouette behind her, and it was grinning sadistically. It was honestly enough to scare them, but at the same time made them hate her more then they already did for her not letting them kill the kyuubi brat or even have him put in the bingo book at all.

Weather she was stupid or very brave the Haruno yelled in her overly loud voice: **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU BIG BREASTED COW OF A KAGE! YOU ARE JUST A FIGUREHEAD WE CIVVILIANS OWN THIS VILLAGE!"**

Some of the council members agreed, while others scooted away from her knowing she was most likely about to die…and they were right too. As right after they were out of the way a fist collided with the Haruno's forehead, surprisingly only knocking her out due to the super dense skull she had, and Tsunade barked: "ANBU! Get the Civilians out of here and take the ones that sided with the Haruno, as well as the Haruno herself, and tell Ibiki and Anko to hold nothing back; and there are no rules they can use anything and everything they want."

The Shinobi Council, and for some reason the old geezers Koharu and Homura, all visibly relaxed as the Civilians were taken away, the only one that seemed upset was Danzo. This was understandable since they always agreed with him.

"Now, I am taking control back from the Civilians, they had too much power and should not have been allowed in ninja affairs. If you have a problem with this there's the door." As she finished speaking she pointed maliciously at the door. No one got up and left letting the meeting continue as it should of.

After going over the normal day to day thing Tsunade started massaging her temples: "As much as I hate to admit it the Civilians were right in one respect, we need a new ally. As it stands the Land of Blades is the only one we have a chance securing one with. As such we need a team to serve as an escort for Jiraya, since he is going to be our negotiator, to the Land of Blades. If there are no objections, I have decided to send Anko; Yamato; as well as teams seven, eight, nine, and ten along with their senseis as the escort. Hopefully besides getting this alliance we might be able to find Naruto and reinstate him since the Firelord has rescinded the banishment because he knows that the accusations against Naruto were faked."

Everyone nodded in acceptance, signalizing their lack of complaints, knowing that if they didn't get this alliance they were screwed ten ways to Monday. Little did they know, that it might already be to late…

R&R


	3. Negotiations' and secret revealed

Deathwatch: Well we're back, and this time you get to see how the Empire will react to Konoha's diplomatic attempts…as well as a peek at part of the harem. Anything to add before we get started partner?

Darksiders death necro: Yo, new name, same guy lol; used to be Gundam Epyon white samurai. Anyway this chap also gives a peak at our new OC characters since our last OC's from the original were a little overpowered, ok they were way overpowered

AN: Several reviews that needs to be addressed. "Haseo55," the reason Tsunade didn't do that in the first place is because she didn't have the Daimyo's support. Even if she decided to use the dictator shtick a civil war would erupt in the Land of Fire, critically weakening it. "Blood Brandy," you have a few points I'll give you that. But those points are also all that Naru x Hina fans seem to focus on. Hinata is mistreated by her family, Naruto saves her in some impossible way from something that is near impossible or some other bull shit like that seems to be a common theme. Did we say that he was physically abused on even an irregular basis, even though it's quite plausible? No, we did not; but when your say four years old and nearly everyone acts like you didn't exist doesn't that qualify for abuse? "troutman30," as you requested here comes a Naru x Saku rant; it may not be as in depth but it's the best we could do on a short notice since this was added right before it was published.

1. Overused pairing. Filter it into the criteria and you get 61 pages with 25 stories per page, that's 1,524 stories with that pairing (not even counting those in crossovers, in harems, or not labeled as Naruto x Sakura). Granted not as overused as Hinata, but still...

2. She is a shallow fangirl attracted to looks and 'coolness.' Why does she go after Sasuke in the first place? Because she wanted to fit in and be with the 'cool' people and to avoid being picked on...

3. Ridiculous OOCness. Naruto influenced by Kyuubi to leave the village, develops a deep set hatred for Konoha, falls for Sakura? Da fuck did I just read? Sakura finds out about Kyuubi at a young age, falls for him; not fucking likely, she's too much like the others who mistreated Naruto to actually care about him if she finds out about Kyuubi. Naruto banished for failing the Sasuke retrieval mission, Sakura realizes that has feelings for Naruto and leaves the village with him? The same Sakura who routinely abuses him using her fists?

4. Sakura's 'confession.' We all know that it's bullshit! The only reason for her to confess like she did and when she did would be to save Uke-teme's life. 'Nuff said...

5. Naruto's feelings... Due to his lack of a proper upbringing in canon, Naruto is basically ill-informed and dense like a rock. His love stemmed from a want to fit in/gain positive attention. He also seems to develop an obsession with her, much like someone desiring the latest status symbol might...

6. Younger years. Who helped drive away bullies and was nice to her? Naruto that's who! But how does she repay him? She turns around and spits in his face with  
her behavior towards him! Really who fucking does that?

7. Sakura, no matter how you look at it, would leave Naruto at the drop of a hat because she would rather be with Sasuke. She is stupid and superficial in every form, only caring about appearances and her own little fantasy world…

8. Hell for all we know the stupid little bitch could have an unofficial mission from the council to hinder Naruto!

How was that for another rant?

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demonic/Deity/Curse Seal/Summon/Armored/Narrator Speech**

_**Demonic/Deity/Curse seal/Summon thoughts**_

**One Week Later: Principality of Idate, Port City of Edo:**

The Konoha shinobi finally were able to disembark from the ship they had taken passage on to get to the Empire. The boat they had chartered was very different in comparison to the Junks and other small ships they were used to; this vessel was two hundred four feet long, forty three feet wide, and had three square rigged masts but it was also heavily armed with forty four cannons.

It was only halfway to their destination that they discovered the original purpose of the ship, it was originally meant to be part of Belka's navy; but with the conquest of Belka by the Emperor the ship became obsolete as a warship, and as such was converted into a merchant ship.

As they left the ship, which had been renamed "The Black Dream" by the merchants who used it, they took in their surroundings, more specifically how similar the architecture of Edo was like that of their own land; however there was a major difference in the fact that the city was dominated by a massive Castle and numerous gun batteries to serve as shore defense positions.

Another difference was that instead of shinobi patrolling the streets what they saw were heavily armored soldiers working alongside lighter armed troops in a police role. However the fact that they were not shinobi didn't make them any less effective, something the soldiers proved when they stopped a pickpocket who had stolen the wallets of the Konoha Shinobi.

After exploring the city for a while they joined a caravan headed to the temporary capital of the Empire, Paris, which was in the former Principality of Zeon, now renamed France in remembrance of what is was long before the Empire was founded.

The trip took several weeks, mostly due to the fact that the caravan took the long way so it would avoid all the pockets of anti-Imperial sentiment, mostly clans and bandits whose way of life was threatened by Imperial Hegemony, that were being stamped out by the Imperial Armies. In fact even though the caravan avoided most of the rebellious areas, they came across a group of poorly equipped rebels fighting against members of Legio X Equestris.

The small battle was a massacre; the entire rebel force was annihilated with the Legio's detachment suffering no casualties. The main reason for this was the iron discipline of the unit, but there was also the presence of several primitive flint-lock rifles in the unit which eliminated the heaviest armored members of the rebel force with ease.

The commander of the detachment, a man in black and silver armor with a European knight style helmet on, spent a bit of time talking to the head merchant before leaving with the majority of the unit, however ten legionaries and two horsemen stayed with the caravan as an escort. When Jiraya asked about why an escort was needed he was told that since the Konoha shinobi were there as diplomats it would be rude for the merchants to expect them to fight to defend the caravan.

**Paris France, Formerly Zeon; One Week Later:**

The group of Konoha Nin and the caravan had finally reached the temporary heart of the Empire, France or going by the old/recent name Zeon. The city itself was extremely impressive; it's architecture was completely different then the Elementals in that every building was designed so that even the small houses that the majority of the population lived in brought the attention of the inhabitants to the heavens; the city was divided in two by the Seine river which ran down the middle of the city; an artificial island was in the center of the Seine, and on that Island was a massive European style castle; but the most impressive part was that there were three massive walls that protected the city and all but guaranteed that any siege would be long and bloody.

The Caravan had broken off at the first set of gates to the city, where a platoon of Legionaries from Legio DI, aka the Five hundred first, was ready to take the Konoha Shinobi to the massive citadel/palace where the Emperor resided for the time being.

Jiraya, for several reasons not limited to the fact that he was the diplomatic representative for this mission and that the Legionary in charge of the detachment was a woman, tried to start up a relatively friendly conversation: "So Soldier-san, when will the Emperor be ready to see us?"

The officer, easily identifiable by the gold trim on her armor and also obviously having been warned ahead of time of Jiraya's perversions, responded in a terse tone: "The Emperor will see you when he decides to see you. Right now he is with the war council planning the next moves to end the insurrections that have sprung up from the clans and bandits who had carved out their own pocket domains during the previous century of war."

With that very point blank answer Jiraya shut up. After he did so, it was a short trip to the Imperial Citadel, were lead to a waiting area with a secretary, an attractive blonde with c-cups who had obviously heard of Jiraya, who had a look of disdain on her face at the sight of the Konoha shinobi.

The secretary spoke in an extremely agitated voice when the Konoha group approached her desk: "What can I do for you?"

Jiraya, a little nervous from seeing how agitated the secretary was, spoke up: "We are here to see the Emperor, when will we be able to?"

The secretary checked the schedule and saw the meeting was almost over; this led her to decide to see if they were almost done, more to get them out of her hair than anything else since she had the important task of sorting the Emperor's paperwork before it reached him. However when she opened the door, Sakura Neji and Kiba brushed passed her like they owned the place, and entered the war council room. Once they were in several heads turned and glared at the intruders, who had smug looks on their faces.

Jiraya was shock and horrified that those three would have the stupidity to do so, especially since what they just did could be considered an assassination attempt or espionage at bet: "What the hell do you think you idiots are doing?"

Neji, stick back up his ass from Naruto's banishment, spoke in his usual arrogant tone: "We saw the trash going in, so we thought we would go in and not have her bother with formalities and what not."

The Emperor was thoroughly enraged by Neji's attitude, as well as the Konoha nins breaking into the meeting: "Guards, arrest the Konoha shinobi for trespassing on a war meeting!"

Several soldiers dressed in high tech cycloptic, because they had a single 'red eye' that tracked movement, armor armed with a double headed halberd came out of the metal walls somehow like they were made from it and carried off the screaming Konoha Nin.

The Emperor sighed as the Konoha nins screams became fainter and fainter: "I guess our meeting is done until I can deal with this matter, but first I think I will go see my lovely wives Koyuki and Kira for a while before getting back to work."

A man dressed in a dark blood red armor, with gold trim going along it; the gauntlets were in the shape of demonic claws; and his feet the same; he also had a cape with the kanji that said "no blood no glory on the back;" and his helmet was the shape of a dragons head with six twisted bone horns coming out of the head piece; and attached to his back was what looked like a folded axe, but this was incorrect, it was what was known as a switch axe, it had the ability to switch from an axe to a sword with relative ease, but was very difficult to master said weapon. This man was known as Antonio de Angelo, or as his enemies knew him as the Demon of blood, asked, in his normal half crazed voice (Think an Older Garaa still affected by the Ichibi): "Is he allowed to do that?"

The man that was sitting to the immediate right of Naruto was clad in: a complex suit of armor the color of liquid silver, with six 'eye' slits on the helmet which looked like the head of an Angel with its halo, he also had a shield that looked like it was formed from a pair of Angelic wings, he also had a bastard sword at his side that had two axe heads at the end of the cross guard. He was currently unhelmed so that his allies could see his face, which much like every member of the Prussian Aristocracy was a lightly tanned Caucasian with piercing blue eyes and blond hair with a face that just drew people in. His name was Michael Kushrinada, also known as Razgriz, the first of the two Field Marshals replied in his usual cavalier tone: "He's the Emperor; he can do whatever he wants."

His comrade nodded before replying: "Hey remember when we had to put him in a room naked with Joan to basically show him everything having to do with repopulating the Imperial Family? I can still remember when he came out he had a big shit eating grin on his face."

Michael groaned at that: "Yeah still can't believe that worked! Your ideas never work but that one did for some reason."

**Inside the Dungeons and Torture chambers of Château de Lames (The Castle of Blades):**

Once the Konoha Shinobi were brought to the dungeon they were quickly disarmed, their chakra sealed, and they were all put in separate cells; the thing that scared them the most besides how ruthlessly efficient the guards had been was how quickly it happened, it had taken less than ten seconds for the whole process to occur.

The first one dragged out for the T&I session was Jiraya, and unfortunately for him he had female interrogators; who decided just to neuter him if he didn't answer their questions. Fortunately for him he co-operated enough not to get a sex change, but he still got kicked in the balls for writing Icha-Icha.

Kiba, the next into the interrogation chambers, fared worse than Jiraya. He not only got kicked in the balls for being defiant but also got a temporary gender change due to an unbreakable seal being placed on him.

Neji, arrogant ass that he was, got the "Tongue Loosener" as his torture. Basically what happened was that one of the torture experts, a man by the name of Hanz, took a large plyer, and pulled Neji's tongue so far out that it looked like a giant piece of gum before letting it go. When it returned to Neji's mouth it was long enough that it was wrapped up to the point that his whole mouth was full.

And the list went on, each Shinobi or Kunoichi being subjected to either hilarious but cruel and unusual punishments, for example making Shino eat a pile of insects imported from the Abrume Clan, to old fashioned ones like the rack for Asuma.

But perhaps the funniest, and at the same time most disturbing one, had been when the Imperial Inquisitors dispelled the Genjutsu around "Sasuke," only to discover that the last Uchiha wasn't a dude, in front of Sakura and Ino. This brought a halt to the proceedings so the Emperor could learn the truth.

**Emperor's chambers:**

Naruto was on his bed sweating, as were the two women with him. Koyuki who was heaving, and her breasts rising and falling as she did; and Kira who was still sweaty but recovering faster than Koyuki, due to certain abilities she had.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he spoke: "Well, I can honestly say I am staying here until morning. Those the idiots from Konoha can wait till then."

This was the right and wrong thing to say apparently, as the former Daimyo of Spring made perfectly clear: "Naruto-kun, just have them all killed and keep fucking us until me and Kira-chan are both pregnant as pregnant as Joan."

Kira growled slightly when she spoke up in support of her 'sister's' idea: "Yeah-Naruto-kun I want us to have a big family with lots of little kits running around. Besides it's not fair you let Joan have first dibs."

But before any of the 'fun' could begin a new a knock came to the door of the chambers.

A slightly nervous but still understandable voice broke through the air: "My Lord, we have found something very interesting. I think you should come down to the torture chambers and see this."

Naruto sighed and got up with both lovely ladies groaning in displeasure as their 'fun' time was interrupted by work, yet again, and at this rate neither would be truly satisfied until the Konoha nins were gone or killed, the latter being the best choice in both their minds but they knew their husband would never do that.

When Naruto left the bedroom and went to the door, after getting dressed in his armor, he opened it with the Ikari Death Glare Standing Version trained on the lowly grunt who interrupted his 'happy time.' The soldier shrink back thinking he was about to die, before Naruto said: "This better be good you know I don't like being interrupted when it comes to 'alone' time with my wives."

The soldier nodded before telling him that he was just the messenger; and that the head of T&I, Tear, sent him to get the Emperor since she was still busy torturing the Konoha nins, especially Asuma who kept hitting on her.

Which also made Kurenai pissed off, since she thought he loved her and was about to give him her virginity but not now or ever.

So with that report Naruto made his way to the Torture chamber, while smoking a cigar, and when he got there all the soldiers gave bows.

Tear walked up to the emperor giving him a sisterly hug, and then walking up to Antonio de Angelo, who decided to tag along for a little bit as well as to see if he could get into the torturing along with one of his girlfriends, and kissing him; before going back to the emperor and getting on one knee before saying: "Sire, we found out that the Uchiha heir is actually a female, her name is Satsuki Uchiha."

Naruto chuckled slightly to himself as he walked to his personal interrogation chamber, as he did so his cape billowed behind him, and called over his shoulder: "HMM, interesting. Take her to the personal interrogation chamber for me, I would like to have some words with her

Tear yelled her instructions to her subordinates: "Ok you heard him take the Uchiha to the chamber." After she was satisfied that her subordinates were carrying out her instructions before she went back to Antonio and had a conversation.

Tear spoke in a slightly husky, but mostly teasing tone: "So when I come home you can give me a massage with those masterful hands of yours, and then I will give you something very special ok?"

Antonio gained a nearly unnoticeable nosebleed as he responded: "I would like nothing better than to rock your world; like the first time, and the second, and the time after that, and so on and so forth. So how about you come home now and we can start?"

The head of T&I giggled as she lightly punched him on the arm: "Silly, I can't come home until we lock all the prisoners back up."

That caused Antonio to gain a depressed look as he responded: "Sigh, fine I will see you at home." As he started walking past her, he slapped her on the ass making, her mewl before she went back to work, with very dirty thoughts in her head.

**The Emperor's personal interrogation chamber:**

Satsuki sat in the chair with chakra restraining cuffs on her hands as well as legs, waiting for her interrogator to come so she could get this over with. She was mortified that someone had dispelled something that was supposed to be impossible to unless she did so herself. Just as she started going over her tenth contingency plan, she finally heard the click of a door being opened; and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see the man they came to talk to sitting in front of her.

The Emperor took a cigar out of his helmet before tossing it in the trash bin, he then began to speak in the highly intimidating and authoritive tone she had heard before, however it sounded a bit more relaxed right now: "So, Satsuki is it? I would like to know why you hid your gender while in Konoha for so long."

Satsuki contemplated lying, but quickly decided that would be bad, before she answered: "Because if I didn't, I would have been nothing but a breeding factory for those assholes on the council."

The Emperor was silent for a few seconds, as if having an eternal debate, before he spoke again, but this time cautiously: "What would you say if I let you live in the Empire? You won't be forced into anything and you can stay yourself."

The last female Uchiha snorted derisively before responding: "I would say you were bluffing, everyone wants the Sharingan in their ranks."

At this the armored figure laughed: "I wouldn't allow it. Mostly because you were once a comrade and a brother, well I thought of you as a brother but now I can't since your female."

That shocked Satsuki, who barely managed to stop herself from stuttering: "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Naruto stared for what seemed like hours before unclasping the helmet on his head and slowly taking it off his head before putting it down on the table, and then that's when Satsuki gasped: "Naruto, but how?"

"I am the Emperor, I became the sole ruler of the Southern Lands a year after I was banished; I then united the rest of the land under the Imperial banner through blood sweat death and tears."

Satsuki, although she trusted Naruto more than most knew that he had to do what was best for his Empire, so she needed to make sure she wouldn't be forced into anything: "How can you guarantee your council won't force me into anything?"

Naruto would have laughed, except he remembered how much power the Civilians had in Konoha, as much he decided to stop beating around the bushes: "Because this is a dictatorship with advisement, I make the rules; and when necessary listen to advice. But if they were to try anything it's off to the chopping block. So what do you say, do you wish to live under the Aegis of the Empire?"

It was a tough decision; as such it took Satsuki a while to weigh every option before answering: "I…"

TROLLING CLIFFHANGER!

R&R


	4. Consequences and War

Deathwatch: About time that we got back to this eh?

Darksiders death necro: *Yawn* oh hey guys sorry been in bed with my fiancé Koyuki (Punched in the face by Naruto and about to be thrown in the dungeon for lying when he apologizes and is released); anyway yeah it's been awhile. What say we give you guys what you want, the next chapter?

AN: Several reviews that needs to be addressed. "Kuro," (Deathwatch's opinion)I once read a VFSnake Naruto fic, and let's just say that I will never read another one of his Naruto fics, he lets Hinata off way too easily not to mention always puts the spineless slut in the harem. (Back to both) "Silvermane1," I didn't know Satsuki had a godfather, and considering the fact that I basically created her that is a problem. "Zweig," your suggestion will be considered. "UnHoly Messiah," old meme, is really fucking old. "troutman30," do you really think that an egotistical narcissist like Fugaku would allow anyone to know he had a female child? Also did you honestly believe that Itachi changed any of Satsuki's diapers? "rescue 007," that is one possibility. Also, even if you decide to hate the chapter please finish it, you may be surprised by the outcome of what you may start to hate.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

Demonic/Deity/Curse Seal/Summon/Armored/Narrator Speech

_**Demonic/Deity/Curse seal/Summon thoughts**_

**Last time on Emperor of Blades:**

Konoha's diplomatic effort goes wrong thanks to the arrogance of certain members of Jiraya's bodyguard unit. Because of their actions the Konoha shinobi were sent to the dungeons to be interrogated. During the interrogation, Sasuke was revealed to be a girl, unsurprisingly named Satsuki Uchiha. Naruto, aka the Emperor, gave her an offer to live in Blades.

**The Cells the Konoha Nin are being held in: Now:**

Jiraya and the other Konoha ninjas were very nervous by this point; Satsuki had been gone a very long time. They were about to ask the guards what had happened to her, when the dungeon doors opened and footsteps could be heard. They then saw Satsuki in chains and being chained back up in a very peculiar looking cell, the reason it was peculiar was because it had the words at dawn on it.

Jiraya decided to voice the question on everyone's minds: "Why are you being chained up more than us, and why did the Emperor wish to talk to you?"

To their surprise Satsuki looked up from the floor with tears in her eyes and in an almost broken voice replied: "I have been sentenced to death by the Emperor, and the sentence is to be carried out at dawn."

With this revelation the others were shocked and outraged and were about to start saying the Emperor couldn't do that, until they were all shocked into blissful unconsciousness by the seals burning on their chains.

As soon as she was sure they were unconscious, Satsuki smiled; remembering what had happened and how she would eventually be freed of her "duty" to Konoha.

**The Emperor's personal interrogation chamber: Half an Hour Earlier**

Satsuki's face lit up with a smile as she finished her sentence: "…Accept your terms, Emperor-Dono."

Naruto smiled as well at that, and started chuckling: "That's extremely good news Satsuki. As for how we'll convince Konoha to leave you alone, we'll stage a spectacle where you will be 'killed.' Don't worry, you won't be up on the scaffold, it will be a clone that R&D will create from a sample of your DNA so that Konoha will have no reason to suspect your defection and have a body to take home. As for what happens afterwards, that's your choice; however there are a couple options available to you off the top of my head. The first one is that you can join a part of the military; the Empire lacks trained chakra users so if you want to join you could become an instructor or a unit leader. The second option is that you become a civilian, own a shop and raise a family or whatever you want. The final one is that youbecomeoneofmyconcubines."

The last one was said so fast that Satsuki barely heard it: "Wait, what did you just say?"

Naruto paused to take a breath, and steady his nerves, before repeating himself: "I said you could become one of my concubines/wives if you want."

To the Uchiha Heiress' credit she didn't blink at the last option, but on the inside she had come up with a good prank to play on Naruto as retribution for his past pranks: "Maybe…"

With that, Satsuki walked up to Joan, who had just come into the chamber, and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear: "Is he good in bed?"

Joan, even though her husband was sputtering and blushing at Satsuki's question, gave a perverted giggle and smile as she replied: "You will have the ride of your life with him, plus it's very addicting."

**Dawn the next day:**

The Konoha Nins were gathered in one part of the courtyard early in the morning, and they were forced to face the scaffold the Imperials had constructed overnight. While they still did not know why Satsuki was to be executed, they had a feeling that they were about to find out.

Something that was reinforced by the appearance of one of the Inquisitors, dressed in black robes, and the executioner, also dressed in black but he was armed with a massive two handed sword with a flat tip. The Inquisitor then unrolled a scroll and began to read aloud: "On this day, December First of the year 1506 After Sage, we are gathered for the execution of one of the last Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha."

As he paused to gather his thoughts a light dusting of snow began to fall: "The Uchiha has committed no crime herself, however it is the crimes of her ancestors and allies that she is to be executed. Her great grandfather, Madara Uchiha, killed several lords in the original Emperor's court, resulting in the rebellion of the Generals. Her great, great, great grandfather, Kazama Uchiha, killed the current Emperor's great, great, great grandfather and raped his great, great, great grandmother."

The crimes of the two long dead Uchiha caused the group of Konoha ninjas to become slightly sick, however the Inquisitor wasn't done yet: "But it is the crimes of her allies that far outweigh those of her ancestors. Infiltrating our great Nation, spying on our military base at Sekigahara (They passed through the area for the night and did take note of it on their way to the Capital), but most importantly insulting the Emperor and his court through their foolishness."

"Because of these crimes, and the fact that the other members of the 'diplomatic' group are too important to Konoha to execute, she is sentenced to be beheaded at dawn by the Executioner's Blade, the same one used since time immemorable by Zeon and France to execute nobles who betray their country. Bring out the criminal!"

The gates to the dungeons opened and a squad of legionaries led Satsuki, who was dressed in simple white clothes, to the scaffold. She then put her neck on the cutting block as the executioner raised his blade above his head, before bringing it down. That single stroke severed Satsuki's head from her shoulders, causing it to fall into a bag.

**The Gates of the Chateau: That afternoon:**

The group of Konoha ninja were gathered at the gates; with their chakra suppressing seals, that would only dissolve once they were out of the empires territory and would actually reappear if they were to ever come back to the land of blades when there was at least a General or above in the area that also had a beacon that would activate informing the emperor and his generals if anyone with said seal re-entered the area, with the stern visages of the thirty two Legio X members assigned to be their escorts glaring at them with barely contained rage.

In Jiraya's hands was a sack, which carried the Satsuki clone's body, the head was going to be kept by the Emperor as a sort of trophy, supposedly at least, which was barbaric in the minds of the Konoha group, even after the commander of the detachment of Legionaries explained that it was a custom to do that to the heads of spies or traitors to warn against treachery.

Naruto walked up to the gates entrance and looked at the ninja with a stern glare, one that seemed to make the area around the Konoha nins turn to ice with how cold his eyes were. Without letting up on his glare he spoke in a frigid tone: "Leave here and never return, unless you are invited. For if you do I will personally make your time in the dungeons seem like paradise compared to the torture I will put you through. Also tell that asshole Danzo that if anymore Root come to my empire Konoha will be severely punished, the level of severity will vary depending on the amount he sends with even one resulting in a blockade of all of Fire Country's ports."

While he was saying this Naruto's eyes turned red and looked as if a fire was behind them, this was actually a minor Genjutsu that Kyuubi had taught him to do with her Chakra.

With that Naruto handed a scroll to Antonio de Angelo, who in turn took it and walked over to his brother in arms Michael. The armored Prussian nodded before leading the Konoha group out of the gates with the Legionary detachment following closely behind.

Three hours later the group was passing through Belleau Woods, a small forest halfway between Paris and one of the new Imperial Military Transport hubs.

Michael, who was leading the group, had his left hand casually resting on the hilt of his hand and a half sword, same exact weapon as the bastard sword it can be used one or two handed, while his eyes surveyed the area, alert to any hidden danger.

Five minutes later, Antonio, who's "danger senses" as he liked to call his sixth sense about ambushes, casually, for him at least, grabbed the shaft of his switch ax and prepared for the attack he felt was coming.

And exactly as he thought a rain of shuriken and kunai fell from the trees that the group was passing below. The barrage was not aimed at any of the Konoha residents, however that did not mean that there were no casualties, several legionaries fell when the kunais pierced their necks before the group could form a testuedo to block out the rain of kunais; however the two field marshals armor was too thick to be cut by such pathetic weapons and as such they waited for the storm of projectiles to die down.

When the rain did stop they saw several squads of Root ANBU drop from the trees with their ninjatos out. Michael looked at the Root ANBU and told Antonio to let him have these guys, his blood demanded retribution for the deaths of his men. Antonio quickly nodded, Michael's wrath was near legendary when it was enkindled and those foolish Root had managed to anger him, and went and leaned against a tree at which time he promptly took out a scroll and started to study some new weapon stances for his switch axe.

Michael slowly drew his sword, causing the unmistakable sound of one of Prussia's "war-blades" being drawn to fill the air: "You fools made a big mistake coming here." The aristocrat disappeared in a blink of an eye, shocking those who did not know he could move that fast, and when he reappeared he slowly sheathed his blade.

And when the blade clicked to signify it had been sheathed, the entire Root ANBU unit, all twenty of them, lost their heads, literally, causing small fountains of blood to shoot up into the sky. The blond scoffed: "If it weren't for the fact that I was avenging my dead soldiers, I would be insulted by how easy you fools died. As it stands though, you still weren't worth the time I put into killing you."

The Konoha Nin shivered in fear when they heard that, especially since he spoke with no arrogance or any other emotion except for boredom. They realized from that that the angelic armored figure would not have fought and killed those Root operatives except for the fact that they killed two of the legionaries in the group.

After they arrived at the transport hub it took nearly a week to get to the port, even with using the Imperial Military Transports; where the Konoha Nin were shoved onto the ship, a much larger black hulled Imperial Iron-clad, that would take them home, and as they were boarding Jiraya was given the scroll for Tsunade.

After they arrived aboard their transport it took a full week to get to the port in fire country, and then it took two days to get back to Konoha to give the scroll, news, as well as the body of Satsuki to the Hokage.

**Two Days Later (Note this is after they arrived back in Konoha): Konoha Council Chambers**

The councils were in an uproar after hearing the report the group leaders gave them about what happened in the Empire of Blades; not only was their request for an alliance completely rejected, but the sole chance that Konoha had for getting the Uchiha Clan repopulated was executed due to the foolishness of several of their ninjas.

The civilians were calling for either an invasion of Blades or for the expulsion of the Shinobi responsible for the breach in decorum that resulted in the death of "The Last Uchiha." The Elders were split between supporting the civilians or supporting the Shinobi council's view that it was just an unfortunate misunderstanding, and that no action should be taken least of all an invasion of the powerful Empire.

Into the middle of this embarrassing political shit-storm came the Daimyo's decision to, once again, back the wishes of the civilian council, and order the Shinobi of Konoha to join up with the Land of Fire's Feudal army at the main ports for embarkation.

Tsunade and the other members of the Shinobi corps knew that this was the biggest mistake that the Land of Fire had committed since they banished the still missing Naruto. As such Tsunade sent only the same group that went on the diplomatic mission, along with the entirety of the ROOT organization including Danzo himself, in the first wave.

Now normally Danzo would believe this to be an attempt to eliminate him and his entire organization; but his mind was filled with visions of a greater Fire Country, and by extension Konoha. One that was unchallengeable and capable of launching a war of conquest against the entire world.

However none of the observers in the Elementals could have predicted the true outcome of this invasion. Many would believe that the Fire forces would have the advantage since they were all from one nation and the Empire was made of numerous little feudal alignments that would probably look to their own concerns before those of the Imperial Throne.

However those very same analysts in the Fire Court underestimated the charisma and strength within the new Emperor, something that enabled him to bind together traditional enemies into an empire the likes of which had not been seen since roughly one hundred years ago. On top of that they underestimated the strength of the Imperial Soldier, a battle hardened veteran of at the least one full year of total war and at the most thirty years of nonstop violence and aggression, and their commanders, specialists who could inspire superhuman feats within their subordinates and match the Sannin in one on one fights.

But the thing that they couldn't have even estimated the power of, even if they knew of it, was the prototype Gatling guns and other gunpowder weapons that the Empire was beginning to mass produce, along with their small fleet of Ironclad Ships of the Line (if you want to know what a ship of the line is, go to this page but be sure to type it in with no spaces en . wikipedia wiki / Ship_of_the_line) which were far superior to the wooden hulled junks and kobayas the Feudal Navies used. Nor were they aware of Imperial Intelligence's, a branch of the Inquisition, massive net of spies and agents, even ones controlled by seals, that covered every nation and alerted the Empire to the Land of Fire's intents.

**One Week Later: The North Eastern Shore of Idate: Dawn**

The early morning mist rolled back just as the last Imperial's initial response force, one hundred ten thousand men led by the two Field Marshals, got into position; and when it fully lifted the entirety of the Land of Fire's invasion force was revealed. Over ten thousand of ship mostly transport vessels were situated just off the shore, and when they noticed that the fog had lifted they started unloading rowboats filled to the brim with troops and Shinobi began water walking towards the shore in support of the feudal forces.

The feudal forces, made up of Samurai Arashigaru Warrior Monks Priestesses and non-chakra using Ninjas (real life Ninjas), that the Daimyo of Fire Country had gathered numbered at roughly five hundred thousand; the Root organization numbered at ten thousand strong, not including their leader Danzo, "recruited" from around the Elemental Nations; and of course at the heart of the formation was the members of Konoha's failed diplomatic mission.

As soon as the first wave of transports, ten thousand men and women, and Root, three thousand of them, hit the shore the hidden Imperial weapons opened fire, tearing great bloody chunks out of the startled and panicking Elementals; the Root however quickly realized where the hail of bullets and arrows was coming from and charged the emplacements, only to run into the concealed Imperial Troops in their hidden trenches and forced into a bloody close quarter fight.

Meanwhile more and more Fire troops were being funneled into the meat grinder, and forced to cluster together in the few areas where cover had been purposefully left in place. After an hour of bloody fighting in the trenches the first group of Root ANBU had been completely annihilated and the constant barrage of gun fire and arrows, which had claimed the lives of nine thousand of the first wave, began to cease as the teams ran out of ammo or relocated. The Imperials had suffered one thousand casualties stopping that first wave.

It was then that the second wave of Fire Troops landed, twenty five thousand strong, supported by another one thousand Root Shinobis, and advanced on the entrenched Imperial Infantry. As they advanced though they fell under fire from the legionaries as they tossed their javelins at the approaching invaders, causing moderate casualties amongst them.

However when the invaders arrived at the Imperial Defense position they were easily repelled after an hour, mostly due to the fact that the javelin barrage virtually destroyed the common soldier's, Arashigarus, moral; however it was the bloody melee which decimated their ranks which drove home the fact that they were no longer in one of the may war-games they fought this was a real battle.

Soon enough the few surviving members of the second wave found themselves huddled behind the few pieces of cover that the first wave's survivors were hiding behind, out of the force that launched in the wave only two thousand troops survived.

Seeing that the survivors were pinned down the third wave, containing every remaining feudal warrior the remaining Root operatives as well as Danzo himself and the Konoha nins who were part of the failed diplomatic attempt, was launched in a do or die to take the beach and establish a breakthrough.

However it was at this point that the Empire played its deadliest forces, from inland came the thunderous song of heavy artillery being fired into the Fire Fleet sinking dozens of ships every salvo; and from the sea came the Imperial Navy, firing every single gun they had into the invading fleet.

As such the invading Fire Country forces sped up their assault to try and prevent them from losing too many troops; unfortunately the cold fact was that even if they got every single warrior off of the fleet and onto the beach they would have no means of retreat, and would be pinned in the few areas where there was some form of cover from the ruthless gunners who constantly strafed the area with fire killing all who were out in the open.

It was at this point that the survivors started the wonder why exactly there were these positions were protected from the Imperial's firepower; however their answer soon came in the form of several of the positions detonating due to buried explosives, wiping out every soldier by the immediate area of the cover, and leaving the survivors vulnerable once again to the concealed gunners.

However after roughly six hours of this only a few places remained safe for the Fire troops to hide at, so far roughly seventy five percent of their entire force had been annihilated; fortunately for them however there was still a good number of Root ANBU in the fight, as well as Danzo and the other Konoha Nins.

Fortunately for the invaders it was at this point that the Imperials ceased fire and stopped detonating the areas the Fire forces were hiding behind, and the Imperials marched out of their trenches to crush or capture the remaining invading forces.

However the survivors of the invasion had a great rage that had built up in them over the day due to the callus annihilation of their friends and allies, and the sight of the Imperial Infantry caused their anger to explode. As such they charged out to meet them in battle, they would win or they would die but they refused to be taken prisoner if they could avoid it.

And with the ruthlessness that the Legionaries were showing, there was no doubt in the minds of many of the invaders that even if they did win it would be at an unacceptably high price. As such the Konoha shinobi started using whatever ranged jutsu they had at their disposal, only to watch in horror as their attacks dissipated against the shields the Legionaries carried.

However they didn't have long to think about it as the two armies clashed; the Imperials fighting in the same disciplined style, never exposing themselves to more danger then was necessary and striking with deadly precision; on the other hand the survivors of this soon to be termed massacre, fought with ferocity and a certain air of recklessness about them signifying their desire to take down as many Imperials as they could before they were all slain.

However, unknown to all but the Imperials, the way that the fight was going was dividing the invaders into smaller groups that could be picked off at will. The two most important groups that had been isolated were the Konoha nins loyal to the Hokage, along with a small group of Fire Country Samurai, and the majority of the Root ANBU, who had been cut off from Danzo.

It was at this point that Michael and Antonio De Angelo revealed themselves; with Michael going after the Hokage loyalists and Antonio charging the Root agents.

While Michael was slowly walking towards his targets he was casually slicing any enemy that was foolish enough to try and slow his progress with is bastard sword, even bisecting some enemies. Meanwhile Antonio had charged the cluster of Root, his blood demanding retribution for the invasion in the form of the deaths of the Root agents.

**With Antonio:**

After cutting through several dozen Root with ease Antonio, found himself facing off against two eight feet tall two handed ax wielding Root operatives clad in heavy chakra armor, who even with their stunted emotions seemed to be glaring bloody murder at the switch ax wielder. Antonio grinned at them and charged, thinking they would be easy to defeat, only to get thrown back by a punch from one of the two, who were more than likely twin brothers.

As soon as the Marshal landed on his feet his two foes charged him, and started to attack in a synchronized pattern which left no time for counter attacks. As such Antonio was obviously having a hard time, so he decided to take his axe and press **the** button on it; which caused it to switch from axe mode to sword mode.

The sight of such a rare weapon caused the two Root to temporarily stop their attack, which might give Angelo just enough time to begin to attack. Antonio made good use of their shock, breaking one of the axes and mortally wounding its wielder with a slash that wrecked the armor that the first giant wore and opened the man's chest completely, spilling his internal organs to spill out onto the blood-soaked sand. This obviously enraged the second Root, who attacked with a vengeance, but was being just barely held off.

Even though he was just barely holding the enraged giant back, Antonio was well aware of the weakness of his weapon; you see a switch axe has one major flaw, it can only stay in sword mode for a short period of time and during its transformation back to axe mode its extremely fragile. Unluckily when the transformation process began the Root swung with all hid might, and shattered the weapon into a million pieces.

Antonio stared at his broken weapon that was a gift to him from his friend and brother in Arms Michael; with a hate filled cry kicked one of the fallen weapons from the ground, which just so happened to be a halberd from one of the ill-fated attempts to break the Root forces without having to involve the marshals by a group of Halberdiers, and it flew through the air and landed in his hands. Surprisingly enough, it was a perfect fit and he grinned maliciously before using the double headed ax part to break his opponent's ax; he then followed it up with impaling the giant on the spear head before continuing on his slaughter of the Root forces.

**With Michael:**

When Michael heard the cry, he could only imagine the pour bastards' fates that pissed off his fellow field marshal before he went back to slicing and occasionally using his feet to kick someone out of his way. As he approached the Konoha contingent they felt their chakra being forcibly sealed away, like during their time in the dungeons.

As if to confirm their suspicions that the seals had reactivated they felt a burning sensation from where the seals had been, at this point they realized that they were helpless. Michael however stopped a short distance from them, and spoke in a carefree tone: "Nice day for a battle isn't it?"

The shinobi tensed at that but didn't respond, nor did any of the other people in the small knot of Fire forces; seeing this Michael spoke up again: "I believe that you have noticed that your chakra has been sealed away again. As such you know that there is no hope you could defeat me. I will give you one chance and one chance only, surrender and you will be treated in a manner befitting people of your station. If you refuse, well I don't have to explain it now do I?"

With Michael's ultimatum made his former foes surrendered, one Samurai resisted, and was promptly knocked out by Michael. However the Samurai's helm came off due to the force of the blow, revealing an attractive young woman who Michael recognized as the Fire Daimyo's daughter.

It was at this point that the main Imperial Army, numbering over two million strong and led by Naruto in his persona of the Emperor, arrived on the scene; obviously the mere sight of such a large force was enough to force the majority of the surviving Fire Troops, numbering roughly fifty thousand by now, to surrender. However there were still a few who refused to surrender, most notably Danzo.

The geriatric, and slightly senile, nin already had his implanted Sharingans and Mokuton arm out, and quickly went through the hand signs to summon the boss Baku to hopefully help annihilate the Empire's massive army.

Naruto himself moved to engage Danzo; while Michael charged the Baku with rage in his heart, because that monster had taken part in Madarra's attack and had slain many of his ancestors. Oh yes, this payback was going to be so fulfilling.

**With Michael as he fights the Baku:**

The elephantine chimera started off by trying to suck the Marshal up, but all it succeeded in doing was devouring the corpses of the dead. Kushrinada used his superior speed to quickly run up the trunk of the beast when it tried to swat him before slashing its face several times and then retreating out of reach of the monster's retaliation.

The boss then tried to ram the angelically armored warrior with its horns, only for the swordsman to dodge at the last second and respond by cutting a deep gash into the much large monster's side; this caused the Baku to become enraged, and it jumped up into the sky with the intent to suck up everything on the battlefield.

However the swordsman watched unconcerned, and he soon revealed why he was so unconcerned when he split his shield in half before attaching the supposedly broken shield to his back; as soon as the two wing shaped halves attached themselves to his back, they flexed and propelled him into the sky (Yeah, I took the Alto Angelo from DMC 4 for Michael's armor, deal with it).

As the now airborne marshal got closer together the elephantine monstrosity abandoned its plan to suck him in, and started trying to blow him down to the ground and kill him. However every gust of air that he fired was dodged as the Marshal readied his sword for the killing blow.

As so as the two met, the blade shone brightly in the light before flashing as in scored the killing blow on the summon, sending its soul screaming into the abyss and sending its ruined form back to its former people.

**With Naruto facing off against Danzo:**

Naruto was extremely pissed off at the audacity that the fire country forces displayed, so instead of using only one of his two blades, he stunned everyone by using both in a deadly of death that Danzo was being hard pressed to avoid. Soon enough Naruto sliced off Danzo's Mokuton arm; and as Naruto mortally wounded him, Danzo revealed his trump card.

Said trump card was a seal that would take out everyone and everything in a fifty mile radius; and as he died it started to become a huge black hole that if it wasn't stopped would engulf not only the imperial forces, but the surviving land of fire forces as well. Naruto acted quickly, he sped through five hundred handseals so fast his hands actually became an after image; and when his hands landed on the dragon hand seal, a huge portal surrounded the black hole that was forming, as soon as it fully encased the black hole it swallowed it up and disappeared into another dimension; destroying any chance it had at killing the Emperor, his forces, and their prisoners.

With the Invasion defeated the Imperials shipped the prisoners they had captured back to the incomplete true capital that was being constructed on the borders of France, England (Again switched Belka and Zeon back to real world names), Prussia, and Latium; and as soon as the prisoners had been sent on their way along with their escorts the Imperial fleet pulled in close to shore to embark the invasion force that was being launched against the fools who dared to attack the Empire.

R&R


	5. Counter Attack, the Blade is unsheathed

Deathwatch: We're back, sadly it took longer than we expected to get the chpt done…We started this chapter roughly a month and a half ago. But at least it's finally done.

Darksiders death necro: It's high time we got back to this, because we got some surprises for later on down the road in this fic; and we need to get this part done so we can set up the new material we have

AN: "The Lone Swordswolf," sure you can, just mention that we created it first. "Lucas Bane," not really if you consider the size of both nations involved, but on a normal Naruto scale that is huge; and yes she is smoking hot. "DemonAndAGun," this is how we made the story, how we like it, not how some cannon fanatic likes to see stories; if you don't like it then leave, no one's keeping you here except yourself. "riffen121294," you'll find out when we get to it. "bankai777," this chapter is your answer. "Fallen-Ryu," your half right, it's a major drain on Fire; however Blades is made up of thirty modern day countries population wise, so it's not that big of a stretch for the Empire to field that large a force or the force in this chapter. "fryteix," then why are you still here? No offense but if you've lost interest then why are you still reading this fic? That's it for this chapter…Time for the show!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

Demonic/Deity/Curse Seal/Summon/Armored/Narrator Speech

_**Demonic/Deity/Curse seal/Summon thoughts**_

**Last time on Emperor of Blades:**

The Land of Fire foolishly tried to invade the Empire of Blades, and lost. Among those captured is the heiress of the country, as well as some of Konoha's best shinobi. Now the Empire has launched their counter attack.

**Coast of Fire Country: Ember Bay: a Week Later, dawn**

Ember Bay was a popular vacation spot for the Land of Fire's nobility; and as such usually had thousands of people there, mostly guards and servants that catered to the puffed up nobles. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you ask, the area was deserted, as it was coming up on winter.

As such there was no one there to see the tens of thousands of ships strong Imperial fleet, which carried just slightly over four million soldiers and marines (there were already two million aboard the warships to serve as a second attack if miraculously the Fire forces had held off the first group of two million and they were added to the counterattack when they were no longer needed to attack the invaders), silently glide into the bay out of the morning mist. Soon enough those warships commenced landing operations, using specially designed landing craft that could carry up to four hundred fully equipped soldiers or four artillery pieces along with their support, a process that would take several hours.

The first to be disembarked were the members of Legios I, II, and X along with twenty batteries of field artillery and two cavalry, mostly heavily armored knights, regiments; who then proceeded to form a rough defensive formation while the rest of the invasion force disembarked.

Meanwhile Naruto was going over the battleplan with the Field Marshals and Generals in charge of the individual elements of the invasion; overall the plan was for a multi prong assault with multiple targets. Antonio, supported by Guan Ping Sun Wukong and Zhenji, would lead the assault on Konoha with one million troops in his formation.

The next two pincers, The first being led by Sir John Fastolf and Sir John Talbot while the other was led by La Hire and Gilles de Rais, would each have five hundred thousand men; Fastolf and Talbot's, and their subordinate's, objective was to control the main road to River Grass and Rain. La Hire and de Rais would be sent to take control the main town on the road to Taki Hotspring and Rice.

Edward the Black Prince, supported by Lord John Chandos and his personal retainers (Henry Percy, Imarl the Assassin, and Branwyn of the Bow), leading one million men would be positioned centrally to support any of the other prongs if necessary.

The final pincer was led by Naruto himself, with Michael Bertrand du Guesclin and Joan of Arc as his direct subordinates, were aimed at the capital of Fire, Volcano City, there would be just over one million soldiers in the final prong.

It wasn't a flawless plan…But it took advantage of the fact that the Empire outnumbered their foe at least ten to one, and that any reinforcements from "allied" countries had to take the main roads to get into the country with any appreciable numbers; as such Naruto ordered that as soon as the forces were done unloading that they would commence their plan.

After the disembarkation finished the pincers split up, and started their march to their assigned targets; along the way they captured numerous small villages and their police, including several small contingents of samurai. However one Samurai escaped on a horse, and sped off towards the capital, twenty miles away from his conquered village.

**Volcano City: Three Hours later:**

As per its name the capital of the Land of Fire had been built at the foot of a long dead volcano, and had some of the most fertile land in the country as its region. This large city had a forty foot high and twenty feet wide wall surrounding the entirety of the area, roughly thirty miles around in a circle; and a secondary wall sixty feet high and thirty wide surrounding the older portions of the city. Both walls were made of bricks with obsidian covering the entirety of the walls.

Inside the walls the city was pretty much a larger version of Konoha, only without the shinobi specific facilities.

The inhabitants of this city of three million were going about their daily business, unaware of the failure of their military to invade the Empire of Blades; however their calm was about to be broken. A tired looking samurai, riding an equally tired horse, sped through the city towards the city shouting the news: "THE IMPERIALS ARE COMING!"

Obviously this declaration was met with disbelief at first; the Land of Fire was the most powerful of the five nations! There was no way some newly founded Empire could stand against them! However soon enough the sight of Samurai and other feudal troops rushing towards the walls of the city was enough to cause doubt and panic to spread, and the various classes of society reacted differently.

The poor and the truly panicked middle class started looting stores and rioting, drawing forces away from the defense of the city to put down their minor rebellion. A good portion of the middle class grabbed whatever weapons they could get their hands on and formed themselves into a militia to defend their loved ones.

For the most part though the rich and middle class hunkered down in their homes, and prayed that this was all just a false alarm and that the Empire of Blades was not truly invading. However those prayers went unanswered, and the thunderous song of a million marching soldiers proved that an hour later.

As the various soldiers and para-military units in the city readied themselves for the assault that was to come, they watched in horror as scores of artillery batteries, mostly large caliber siege cannons, were set up while the Imperial soldiers got into formation for their assault; however much to their surprise a single knight rode forward with a white flag on his lance.

He then shouted: "I bring word from my lord, the Emperor of Blades. He demands the unconditional surrender of the entirety of the land of fire. If that demand is not met then the civilians who wish to leave the city have one hour to do so before the artillery opens fire."

And with his piece said he started to ride back to the Imperial lines, before a literal storm of arrows rained down on him, sending both horse and rider to the ground looking like nothing more than a badly bleeding pincushion.

Of course this enraged the Imperials, none more so than Bertrand who had convinced the Emperor to have that time period for evacuation, and the Imperial's answer to the arrow volley came when Michael, with the Emperor's blessing, ordered the artillery (Picture a bigger and more ornate version of this: www . falling pixel napoleonic - seige - cannon - 3d - model / 1099 no spaces) to start battering down the walls of the city.

To put the noise that filled the air into perspective, there were roughly five hundred large caliber siege guns firing away at the walls so it was about as noisy as being in the heart of a thousand tornadoes while thunder and lightning continuously made their presence known. For a half an hour the artillery fired a continuous barrage at the outer walls and in half an hour one of the strongest walls in the world completely collapsed, allowing the Imperials to storm past the outer walls.

Sure the Daimyo's subjects fought back against the invading Imperials, but they were hopelessly outnumbered; there were only twenty thousand regular soldiers [(Samurai and Arashigaru) most of the remaining army had been spread out to maintain law and order in the areas they drew troops from to attack the Empire] in the capital at the time, and only sixteen thousand civilians took up arms to defend their loved ones, so all told there were only thirty six thousand combatants to fight against the Imperial invasion.

As such the first wave of Imperials, made almost entirely of the heavily armored halberdiers, easily destroyed all opposition in their path as they swept towards the inner wall of the city. Any civilians who tried to stop them were swiftly forced aside and became prisoners.

However when they reached the inner walls thousands of arrows fired out of concealed positions, killing hundreds of them before they withdrew back out of range of the arrows. And then the Daimyo, if there ever was a poster boy for being short useless bastard who you would likely forget as soon as you lost sight of him this would be the guy, himself appeared on the wall.

And unsurprisingly he started monologueing; to save you the time the main thrust of this gloating was that the Imperials underestimated the Capital's defenses and that the Empire had very high ranked traitors in their country who handed the designs of the arrow turrets to the Daimyo to humiliate the Imperials; also that the world would soon bow to him and other typical idiot stuff.

However the idiot seemed to have forgotten about the artillery, which soon began to smash the much stronger fortifications to dust. However soon a bright beam of light flashed out from the dormant volcano, and vaporized the twentieth siege artillery battalion [fifty twenty-ninety pound (describing the weight of the rounds) cannons and five hundred artillerymen] along with the majority of the IV Legio (fifteen thousand veteran legionaries) and ten thousand civilians.

As soon as the light died down the Imperial forces, currently being directed by Bertrand, started to evacuate the civilians left in the newer sections of the city. As this was going on Naruto started channeling the Chakra the Kyuubi left him, before she left his seal permanently, into a Menacing Ball attack to destroy the entirety of the dead volcano.

At the same time Michael gathered together the members of Legio X to launch an assault on the walls; and as their liege fired his attack, which left no trace of the volcano or the super weapon that had been hidden within the volcano, they formed into Testuedos (Literally like the Tortoise, in which the legionaries lock their shields in such a way as to make arrow attacks near worthless) and marched forward.

The automated arrow turrets that were left on the badly damaged wall fired as soon as the legionaries got in range, but to the horror of the Daimyo instead of causing death and destruction the arrows merely bounced of the shields of the slowly advancing Imperials while the walls came crashing down due to more artillery rounds smashing into it. The cowardly Daimyo fled back to his palace though as soon as he saw the weapons were useless against the legionaries.

Immediately after the walls crumbled the elite legionaries and Michael charged straight into the gap opened by the bombardment, and swiftly conquered the old city; however when they reached the palace itself several hundred golems, in the guise of large multi armed samurai, attacked.

The legionaries fought well, but the golems were forged to be expert swordsmen and as such the Imperial Soldiers were falling slowly but surely under the blades of the golems; however just when it looked like the legionaries would be forced to retreat the cavalry quite literally rode to the rescue, led by Joan of Arc.

The knights ripped through the metallic golems as if they were made of nothing but tissue paper, not only saving most of the legion from destruction but opening the way into the palace. However the Daimyo had one last trick up his sleeve, and when the first group of two hundred legionaries entered the palace to arrest the Daimyo it activated. A dozen explosive tags and thirty paper bombs detonating, reducing the soldiers to nothing more than chunks of meat with ruined fragments of armor still attached.

At this final trick Michael's, whose helmet had been blown off by the explosion revealing to the world his visibly enraged features, anger exploded, "TO HELL WITH THE ORDERS TO TAKE THAT FUCKER ALIVE! HE AND HIS COURT WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES IN RETRIBUTION FOR THIS TREACHERY!"

The nearest Legionary smirked at his commander: "Field Marshal, as far as all us Legionaries are concerned the fucker underestimated the power of the explosive charges and died from fragments of his palace hitting him."

Michael smiled coldly at his subordinates: "Thank you all, now I'm going in there and killing that son of a bitch. If anyone else tries and enters delay them as much as possible without being disloyal to the Emperor."

With his piece said he slammed his helmet back on and began marching towards the throne room, with his armor shrugging off every blow that came his way due to his channeling chakra into his armor to enhance its strength.

When he burst into the throne room the Fire Daimyo walked down to greet him calmly and surrender, being used to that kind of warfare from the tales his father and grandfather told him. However Michael would have none of it, and calmly declined the Daimyo's surrender before bisected the fool and turning on and butchering the court in a blood rage.

When he left the palace, with his armor covered in blood and with bits of the flesh of his victims stuck to it, he was confronted by Naruto, who was glaring at him, as well as an appalled Joan and a grim looking Bertrand.

The Prussian aristocrat sighed heavily before speaking in a tired, but unrepentant, tone: "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Naruto's sarcastic: "You think?" Was all the evidence he needed to loudly mutter: "I need a drink."

**Konoha: Same time as the assault on Volcano City begins**

All of Konoha had feared the worst when their advanced warning sensors discovered that a large force of Imperial troops were on their way to attack Konoha; obviously this meant that the invasion of Blades had failed, as a consequence not only was the Emperor free to strike back but he was also more than likely pissed off.

A fact that was reinforced when the Imperials completely encircled the city, and swiftly set up their artillery; some within Konoha hoped that the Imperials would give them time to evacuate the civilians; however their hope was dashed when the artillery opened fire.

The Imperial artillery regiments that took part in this attack, unlike the ones that bombarded the capital, didn't care about collateral damage; as such more often than not the shells fired by the batteries smashed into the residences on the other side of the wall.

As such it took three hours to smash the seal reinforced walls down, however by then interior of the city was in flames from the thousands of heated shots that smashed into the wooden buildings that made up the majority of the city.

The defenders of Konoha formed as good a defensive position as they could, all things considered, however they were more used to Shinobi Wars, as such when they encountered the full might of the empire that day they were completely unprepared for what was to come.

Before they had much time to fully solidify their positions the mass formations of cavalry smashed into their lines, the shear force being enough to knock out large portions of the frontline. As soon as they finished their charge, the Imperial Horsemen turned around and left Konoha.

However that was just a prelude to the real assault; soon enough the Imperial Forces advanced once again, with their archers firing at an arc into the city to cover their advance. Underneath the veritable storm of longbow fire the Imperial Infantry advanced in disciplined formations and chanting war songs to not only keep themselves psyched up but to intimidate their foes.

As the two groups clashed several groups stood out. The first was Team Ebisu, Konohamaru Moegi and Udon led by Jonin Ebisu, because of their teacher's incompetence they were swiftly defeated and captured by a rookie squad of legionaries from the XX Legio.

The Konoha 11 parents, who had reformed their old squads for this event, and unaware of the fact that their kids were alive but captured by the Empire of Blades. Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Dustin Higurashi as team 25; Chouza Akamichi, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka as team 26; and Hiashi Hyūga as the sole remaining member of Team Jiraya.

What was left of the Old Team had reformed as well Koharu and Homura were getting ready for battle knowing that this may very well be their last battle; but calling upon whatever courage they had left shinobi they decided to face their doom as best they could.

The Hyūga clan, who had initially been at the very frontlines of the fighting, had been pushed steadily back to their compound. The Hyūga had been understandably shocked when their vaunted style had done next to nothing to the advancing Imperial infantrymen, whose armor was nigh immune to their strikes. As such a large percentage of the main and branch family fell dead at the blades of the legionaries or those of the halberdiers.

The slaughter among the Hyūga was even worse because Sun Wukong was leading that contingent. Soon enough though Hiashi strode forward to face Sun Wukong, who preferred to use his mega ton staff but to be fair decided to fight Hiashi using only Taijutsu; and to a casual observer it seemed that they were equally skilled, but to those who were Taijutsu experts Sun had the advantage due to his unpredictability. As such he was actually winning, this was surprising and angering Hiashi to no end; since the arrogant Hyūga believed that their taijutsu style was unbeatable.

Hiashi kept lacing his blows with Chakra to shut down the Tenketsu in Sun Wukong's heart, but every time he struck him, Sun would dissolve into nothingness; this in turn would cause Sun to snort and laugh, taunting Hiashi before jumping and slamming a foot into his face knocking him back. The Hyūga head got up enraged, and started to use a Hyūga Forbidden Technique: The Gentle Fist Meteor Palm Strike; which used fire Chakra to not only shut down another's chakra network, but destroy it forever! This technique was forbidden because of this simple fact: it was a last resort jutsu, it had the power…but it burned ones chakra network to be unusable for several months, if not permanently, depending on how easily the user healed.

Hiashi's attack missed by a single millimeter, and that was all it took for his Chakra network to burn out, leaving him vulnerable for Sun to knock him out cold, and take the proud clan head to where they would be holding all the captives.

In the meantime the Hyūga elder council was executed by a group of Halberdiers for "crimes against the Emperor and basic human decency," and the rest of the clan, now only forty percent of their size from before the assault were forced to surrender and were taken to the internment camp outside the village. Among those captured was Hanabi Hyūga, who had lived up to her nickname of firecracker by causing frustration for her foes before her capture.

The Aburame and Inuzuka clans were the next to be hit by the Imperial battle line. The sheer number of Imperial soldiers that fought against the two clans was forcing them to take drastic measures; most of the Inuzuka had already gone into the highest forms of their ninkens' Taijutsu style to even put a dent in their foes armor.

On the other hand the Aburame had sent out several colonies of their insects to try and drain the Imperials, only to discover that their armor was too thick for their allies to affect them. As such their main method of attack had been neutralized, and they were forced to use whatever limited other skills they had.

However, unlike the Hyūga, who had persecuted Naruto when he was younger, the Inuzuka and Aburame had been neutral to him, so the entirety of their clans were merely taken prisoner after realizing how futile their attacks were.

While their clans were being humiliated, Tsume and her team were facing off against Guan Ping and six dismounted Knights (two of them were armed with six foot long halberds and shields, two others were armed with massive Zwei-hander swords, and the other two were armed with longswords and shields), who were like nothing this team had ever faced. Tsume's clothes had several tears in them, not in a way that would be perverted but a way that shows she is badly injured, at the moment her partner Kuromaru was incapacitated after being hit in his jugular by the butt of a broadsword.

Shibi was heaving and holding his bleeding side a long deep gash could be seen under his armor. Dustin's Weapons littered the battlefield he had tried to use his personal Jutsu: the Kunai Dragon tank, which was a mass of Kunai in the shape of a tank with a dragons head for a cannon. but by the time he had even gotten most of his Kunai out he had been bashed in the skull by the shaft of a halberd.

Tsume went for one last attack, but before she could even go through the handsigns she was incapacitated by Guan Ping. Shibi passed out from his wounds at the same time; after that they were all taken to the internment camp behind Imperial lines.

The Ino Shika Cho families were the last true line of defense that Konoha had, besides the Hokage and the decimated ANBU contingents, and they were swiftly losing ground to the unrelenting assault. Soon enough though the Imperials stopped much to the shock of their foes; however they soon learned why when a mounted knight arrived and issued an ultimatum.

Either they surrendered to the Imperials, or their entire clan would be exterminated by the English Longbowmen who had gotten into range of the trapped clans. There followed a short argument between the three clan heads, but they decided for the good of their clans that surrender was the better option; as such the last three great clans of Konoha were brought down, not with a bang, but a whimper.

But what of the Hokage you may ask, what of Tsunade Senju the Godamie Hokage? The truth of the matter would be hilarious if it weren't so sad; she was just waking up from the drunken stupor she had fallen into last night, and the only reason she was waking up at all was the messenger hawk pecking at her head.

Tsunade, still not fully awake or aware of the war being waged in her village, read with missive several times before she understood what it meant, and when she did she dropped it like it was burning her hands. The Empire had invaded, and was decimating the capital's defenses. However before she could even start planning an arrow smashed through the window, breaking the silencing seals and allowing her to hear the sounds of Konoha's fall.

As soon as her brain registered what was happening she sped out to the main square, where the last ANBU units were making their last stand. However by the time she arrived they had all been incapacitated by a woman wielding a nine headed chain whip, the woman had an impassive face as she looked upon her work and the stunned Hokage. However before the two could start fighting, in what Jiraya would surely predict would result in at least partial nudity, a contingent of five hundred Imperial soldiers from Legio I attacked Tsunade.

Tsunade, even in her slightly impaired state, was still a force to be reckoned with, as the Imperials realized too late; she swiftly set about demolishing the group. Soon enough a full fifth of the force had fell to her monstrous strength: either due to internal injuries, from being impaled on the fallen weapons, or being splattered on the buildings.

It took her a full fifteen minutes to finish off the detachment, whose broken forms littered the main square; however before she could attack Zhenji, Antonio De Angelo arrived. The obvious aura of strength that the Marshal projected turned Tsunade's recently awakened anger on him, more than likely saving Zhenji's life.

Tsunade charged Antonio, with her fists at the ready, only to be stopped when a three foot long baton smashed into her face before returning to her foe. The younger man smirked as he brought out a second baton, and applying a bit of chakra merged them into an "x" shape before channeling a bit more into the new formation, causing four one foot long Chinese glaive blades to appear to each end of this buzzsaw.

The sight of such an exotic weapon was enough to send chills down Tsunade's spine, until she remembered that the x didn't have blades until he channeled chakra into it, meaning that he was still something of a novice with that weapon. However the amount of time it took the Sannin to come to that conclusion was enough time for Antonio to use one of the seals on his weapon to blunt the blades, he had strict orders to take Tsunade alive, and to go on the offensive.

To her credit Tsunade reacted quickly, and only took a few hits from the blunted weapon however those hits struck with only slightly less force than her own strikes; and as such she was obviously having a relatively hard time. She had scored several hits on Antonio but he seemed to be enjoying himself, immensely as if pain was a thing he liked to receive, and easily shrugged the blows off.

However everything eventually comes to an end and Tsunade was eventually hit one more time this time on the skull; and before she lost consciousness she heard Antonio say: "You should thank the Emperor that you're still alive; he told us to not kill unless it couldn't be avoided. You however, Tsunade, he has strict orders to take alive, be grateful that he has decided to show you mercy." And with those words ringing in her ears, she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

As soon the fight was over and Tsunade taken to the camp, three legionnaires walked up with a young woman, about the same age as their Emperor, and she looked frail and weak. Antonio walked forward and said: "Why did you bring me this young woman? She looks like she can barely stand up! You did not do anything that would make you regret it, did you?" His calm tone didn't betray the fact that as he said this, he was fingering a dagger he always kept on his person. The soldiers gulped and immediately shook their heads no.

The leader of the small group then spoke up: "This is Yakumo Kurama, she suffers from a demon known as the Ido, that manifested in her mind it makes her Genjutsu more powerful and real. The cost of this power is her sanity, it can also take over her body and make her appearance demon like; as seen when we were trying to apply a seal on her to stop the demon. She can learn to control it, but not among Konoha Nin…since no one trained her, and her own clan disowned her and tried to kill her because of the Ido; she has expressed a desire to move to Blades, if the Emperor will have someone help her train in its powers."

Antonio nodded, and told them to give her some rations and water since she looked so weak and the legionnaires nodded and walked off with her. Several minor struggles continued through the day, civilian militia members and non-clan nins who were trying to just survive, with Konoha losing at every turn. The final moment of the battle of Konoha was an act of Kami, several extremely powerful bolts of lightning fell from the sky and shattered the Hokage's monument, leaving only the Yondamie's face intact, and it looked more stern and remorseful than it had ever seemed before.

**Up in Kami's Realm:**

Minato Namikaze was laughing manically as he finished destroying all but his face on the mountain, so all of Konoha's inhabitants would see how disappointed he was with them. He then began plotting how to use the other nine irrevocable favors he had won from the goddesses during poker last night. As he plotted a lot of beings felt chills run up their spines.

**Back in Konoha:**

As the day ended and night fell upon the village the Imperials moved their captives into the ruined remains of their former home, and set guards. They would remain until the Emperor arrived to do anything else with them.

Meanwhile, Antonio was laying on his horse's back, thinking of his loving wife Sonia, aka Inquisitor Tear, and wishing he could be lying next to her but knew that once this was all over he would be asking for a month off for some 'free time.'

**Next Time: The Trial and Consequences**

R&R


End file.
